All About Us
by Luper
Summary: C'est quand même fou tout ce qu'il peut se passer en quelques mois, vous trouvez pas ? "This is a feeling I've never felt but its all about us " Suite de Scared Of Lonely.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous. C'est avec joie et plaisir que j'ouvre le début de la suite de SOL! **_

_**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse sincèrement de l'attente et j'espère vraiment qu'il y en a parmi vous qui suivront cette histoire malgré tout. Mais disons que les cours me prennent du temps, et qu'entre Bac Blanc, Oral blanc et TPE j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Sans parler d'un manque d'inspiration important et du nombre de fois où j'ai pu recommencer à écrire un début de truc. Breeeef. **_

_**Venons-en à nos moutons. All About Us aka suite de SOL. Déjà, je vous conseille d'aller écouter cette chanson qui est génialissime ! Ensuite, vous verrez que ce début est...perturbant, bizarre, court. Je sais, mais, ne vous en faites pas ! Je compte faire cette suite en deux parties. Dont l'une sera principalement composée de flashbacks. Tandis que la deuxième, beeeeen, vous verrez :D (Le rating est en T, mais peut-être qu'il passera en M, je verrai)  
**_

_**Sinon, un seul mot : Pezberry. **_

_**J'espère que je ne vous embrouille pas trop. :(  
Considérez juste ceci comme un prologue. Une mise en bouche, qu'en sais-je ?  
AH, faite attention aux dates que je pourrai mettre, elles sont importantes :3**_

_**Bref, je me tais. Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et ce chapitre/prologue, n'est pas corrigé donc je m'excuse des erreurs en avance.  
**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

**_Santana POV_**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je l'avais vu venir mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait aussi loin. Je veux dire, on a tous, à un moment ou à un autre eu cette envie là. Pourtant c'est elle qui est allongée là. Elle qui a un bip bip constant mesurant les battements de son cœur. Elle pour qui le docteur avait été impassible lorsqu'il avait murmuré ces quatre lettres insignifiantes faisant chaviré mon monde. Elle qui est maintenue dans cet habit. Elle qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, a décidée de tirer un trait sur sa vie. Sur son avenir, sur ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses amis, sa famille. Sur tout.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est d'avoir toujours su que ça allait se passer mais au final n'avoir agit qu'à la fin. Bien sûr, il y'avait eu les signes avant coureur. Les « Je suis juste fatiguée » et autres « Hum Hum, ça va » de routine. Il y avait eu l'éloignement progressif. La distance qui s'installait petit à petit entre elle et le monde. Les « non, pas ce soir », les « huuuum, pas envie » et les « une autre fois.. ? »

Et les autres centaines de signe qui l'indiquaient. L'isolement, la perte de poids, cette lumière éteinte au fond de ses yeux, les sourire rassurant qui n'allaient pas plus loin que la commissure de ses lèvres. Même dans sa manière de parler elle avait changé. Elle parlait moins, se faisait plus discrète, plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et puis, il y avait eu moi. Moi, la surveillant. Moi, la couvant du regard comme une mère surveillant les premiers pas de son nourrisson le ferai.

Juste moi.

La chieuse de service qui lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé « Laisse moi partir » ne l'avais pas laissé faire. Juste celle qui lui avais pris le bras, murmurant un « Mais..je tiens à toi. » avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Et même murmuré contre le tissu de mon uniforme, ses mots étaient parvenus à mes oreilles. « Bien..mais je m'en fous de moi. »

Et cette phrase m'avait hanté. Pendant des nuits, j'en avais passé des nuits entières à la tourner et à la retourner dans chaque sens possible et inimaginable. A en séparer les mots pour les mettre dans un autre sens. Mais cela n'aboutissait à rien. Seule à une incroyable envie d'être auprès d'elle.

Puis, il y'avait eu ce jour. Cette dispute au détour d'un casier. Cette fuite de sa part et moi, plantée là, au beau milieu d'un couloir de lycée. Il faisait beau ce jour là. Un temps magnifique. Le soleil tapait mais l'air restait respirable. Alors, je m'étais juste assise sur les marches du bâtiment. Toujours abasourdie par ma dispute avec elle. Et mon portable avait vibré. Et tout c'était enchaîné.

« Tu ne comprends pas »

Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés d'eux-mêmes et sans attendre je lui avais répondu « Dis moi, quel est le problème. ». L'attente n'avait pas été longue. De suite les messages s'étaient enchaînés.

« Un jour. »

« Pardonne moi. »

« Je t'aime. »

Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est ce dernier message qui avait tout changé. Peut-être que sans lui, je n'aurai pas démarré au quart de tour ma voiture. Peut-être que sans lui, je ne me serai pas rué en direction de la maison. Sa maison. Peut-être que sans lui, je n'aurais pas trouvé son corps, inanimé sur le lit.

Et après me direz vous ?

Après, c'est au tour des larmes, de la rage, la douleur, l'hôpital, le blanc, partout partout, partout. Et puis il ya moi. Il ya moi, me repassant ce film des quelques mois passés avant…tout ceci. Moi, assise sur ce siège, tenant sa main, attendant le réveil de la personne qui a changé ma vie, marqué mon âme et volé mon cœur.

Rachel.

* * *

_**J'espère que suivre cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions via messages, ou sur vos reviews, je vous répondrai avec plaisir ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! Merci ;) **_


	2. Retrouvailles

**_Bonsoir à tous ! Afin de fêter l'approche des vacances, je vous poste le premier chapitre ! _**

**_Merci à ma bêta et merci pour vos reviews. Et ne vous en faites pas, le pourquoi de l'action de Rachel vous sera dévoiler au bout d'un moment ;) _**

**_On fait donc ici un bon en arrière de plusieurs mois avant le prologue. Comme j'ai pu déjà le mentionner, faites attention aux dates qui sont importantes, si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre. (Oui oui, j'aime écrire des histoires ayant des formes compliquées, sorryyyyy) _**

**_Breeef, enjoy ! _**

* * *

**_Santana POV_**

_Septembre, quelques mois avant accident._

Liberté. C'est ce que je ressens là-bas. Plus aucun soucis ou autre. Je profite juste de la compagnie de quelqu'un que j'aime. Mi abuela. Moyen de se débarrasser de mon cas, mes parents m'y avais envoyé au début de l'été, sans préciser la raison de cette soudaine tension dans la famille. Ce qui, pour être honnête, tourne plus à mon avantage. Mais malheureusement, les vacances touchent à leur fin et le simple fait de penser à mon départ imminent suffit pour me rendre malade.

Vivre avec Abuela pendant 2 mois n'a rien de bien compliqué, cela signifie surtout de la tranquillité. Nous avions chacune nos occupations et seuls les repas ainsi que la soirée étaient fait pour nous retrouver.

Alors me voilà comme chaque après-midi depuis 2 mois, courant dans un parc quelconque. Courir, me direz vous, c'est inutile, c'est barbant voire même une perte de temps. Mais croyez moi, lorsque Sue me reverra à la rentrée, j'aurais une chance d'échapper au rattrapage organisé pour celle qui ne sont pas allée au Cheerios Summer Camp.

Mes pas s'arrêtent devant la porte de bois et par automatisme, je retire mes chaussures avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Abuela a toujours vécu dans cette maison. Un lieu chaleureux où se retrouvait la culture hispanique, un lieu rempli de souvenir. Signalant ma présence avec un "Abuela, je suis rentrée !" Je ne perds pas de temps à attendre et monte de suite dans la chambre qui a toujours été mienne. Je jette mon portable sur le lit puis après m'être déshabillée, je me glisse sous la douche. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je ressors propre et relaxée. Une serviette autour de la taille, je me jette sur le lit, et attrapant la pile de vêtements fraîchement repassés qui surplombent mon lit, je les glisse dans ma valise, à contrecoeur.

Une fois habillée et ma valise fermée, je laisse mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant de descendre la grosse valise noire au rez-de-chaussée. Ma grand-mère m'y attends déjà, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je passe devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres et je sors en direction de ma voiture. Après avoir rentré la valise dans le coffre, je retourne chercher ma veste ainsi que mon sac. Abuela est toujours plantée là, dans la même posture qu'auparavant. J'ai la sensation d'être un coup de vent lorsque pour la deuxième fois je passe devant elle afin de retourner à ma voiture. Mes pas retournent une dernière fois vers la maison de mon enfance et cette fois-ci, je m'arrête devant Abuela.

C'est plus ou moins un attrait de la famille de ne pas être très communicatif par rapport aux sentiments, pourtant se sont bien des larmes que je devine dans le regard tendre de la femme se tenant devant moi. Elle doit sentir mon inquiétude car de suite ses mains douces se posent de chaque coté de mon visage, ce geste me ramène des années en arrière, lorsque l'enfance n'était qu'encore un pays auquel j'avais accès. Un sourire se dessine le long de ses lèvres et elle embrasse mon front avant de m'enlacer. Etonnée par ce geste d'affection assez inhabituel depuis mes dix ans, j'en profite pour la serrer contre moi.

L'espace d'un instant, j'aimerai rester là pour toujours mais la réalité me rappelle à l'ordre lorsque mon portable se met à sonner. Je m'écarte doucement de l'étreinte de ma grand-mère afin d'atteindre le téléphone mais sa main attrape la mienne.

« Tu sais Santana, je ne suis pas au courant des problèmes qu'il y a entre toi et tes parents, mais sache que je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière de ce que tu es devenue. »

Je serre sa main entre la mienne et lui souris, incapable de répondre.

_Si elle savait _murmure cette voix au fond de moi d'un ton las.

Mais non. Elle ne saura pas. Enfin, pas maintenant. Après une dernière étreinte, je sors de sa maison et me entre dans ma voiture. Le trajet entre chez elle et chez…moi n'est pas très long et je décide que ce mystérieux message attendra. Lui faisant signe de la main au travers de la fenêtre, je démarre définitivement et laisse derrière moi ces deux mois de vacances.

* * *

Rachel.

Silencieusement, je fixe l'écran de mon portable, sachant ce qui m'attend.

Toujours la même identité. Toujours la même heure. Toujours le même pincement au coeur lorsque ce nom s'affiche à l'écran.

Soupirant, je clique sur l'icône du sms et l'ouvre. A croire que revenir de chez Abuela signifie retrouver cette histoire. Retrouver Rachel et Quinn. Me rappeler de mes sentiments que j'avais enfouis loin. Me souvenir comment cela c'était fini et des derniers jours de cours, que j'avais séché.

Mais la petite diva elle, elle n'a pas besoin de se souvenir, vu qu'elle n'a jamais oublié.

Chaque jour j'avais eu le droit à cet sms que j'ouvrais après plusieurs minutes de délibération. Au début, c'était une Rachel en colère, parce que j'étais partie sans rien dire, enfin si j'avais dis quelque chose mais pas les bonnes choses. Ensuite, j'avais eu le droit à une Rachel vexée par ma non-réponse..Mais durant ces dernières semaines, elle avait changé. Elle me racontait sa vie via sms, ses peines, ses joies, ses problèmes avec Blondie ou ses parents. Et moi, je lisais. Mot par mot, message par message. Sans jamais y répondre je lisais.

Juste un moyen de garder un oeil sur elle.

La première phrase de celui-ci fait rater un battement à mon cœur « La rentrée est lààààà ! » pourtant, je souris en l'imaginant sautiller de joie à cause de cela. Je n'ai jamais compris les gens qui aiment la rentrée des classes.

Ensuite, elle mentionne le fait que Paris va lui manquer, que la France va lui manquer mais qu'elle est définitivement certaine qu'aller à NYC aurait été mieux. De nouveau, je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage lorsque je lis les mots aux accents rêveurs de la petite brune. Et je lis son récit de voyage, je vois les paysage de campagne français et ensuite je suis avec elle, surplombant la capitale, en haut de la dame de fer. La fin de son sms est différente, celle ci, contrairement aux autres fin que j'avais d'habitude, est plus personnelle et mon coeur se serre en le lisant.

"Tu me manques, Tana."

Mes légères bases de français me suffisent pour comprendre cette phrase et je laisse tomber le téléphone sur mon matelas tandis que tout me rattrape. Comme si les faibles murs construits autour de mes sentiments aller m'aider a oublier. Fermant les yeux, je me concentre sur les bruits de ma maison et j'entends mes parents qui parlent de je ne sais trop quoi. Pour une fois, ils m'avaient salués lors de mon arrivée chez moi et ils avaient daignés me parler. A croire que le temps arranger vraiment tout.

_Est-ce que le temps pourra arranger ce qu'il se passe entre Rachel et moi… ? Est-ce que le meilleur moyen c'est de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé… ? Ou alors aller directement lui en parler ?_

_Non, Santana, on va éviter de recommencer comme en fin d'année dernière tu veux ? _

_Evitons-la alors… ?_

_Hum, meilleure idée. _

Me massant les tempes du bout des doigts, je me lève et descend silencieusement dans la cuisine. Là, j'attrape un verre, le rempli d'eau puis prend un cachet pour la tête. Je murmure un « bonne nuit » dirigé à mes parents puis je remonte dans ma chambre. Ereintée par ma journée, je me glisse sous ma couette et m'enroule dedans comme si c'était un cocon puis je laisse le sommeil venir à moi.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais aimé la rentrée. Je n'ai jamais compris la joie des gens lorsqu'il se revoyait après les vacances. Voir la tête des nouvelles personnes, sauter sur ses amis. Non, ça m'a toujours échappé. Surtout que d'habitude, Brittany était là et elle « me prenait en charge » les jours de rentrée. Mais là…là, je reste plantée à coté de mon casier habituel, à attendre que la matinée dite « d'accueil » se passe.

Après nous avoir distribué nos emplois du temps et nous avoir rappelés un certain nombre de règle, nous sommes enfin autorisés à quitter le gymnase- aménagé en salle de « conférence » spécialement pour la rentrée- afin de nous diriger vers la cafétéria où notre déjeuner nous attends.

De suite, la table des membres du Glee Club se reforme, par automatisme et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de rester un peu trop longtemps sur la silhouette brune de Rachel. Toujours célibataire selon les ragots provenant de l'été. Tssst, si les gens savaient que Blondie à présent assise à sa gauche sortait avec elle, je me demande comment ils réagiraient. A croire que Quinn profitait du repas pour être plus… « proche » de Berry. Soupirant, je prend mon sac, achète un sandwich et sors de la cafét'. Sans hésiter, je me dirige vers le stade et m'assois sur les gradins, déposant mes affaires à côté, j'étends mes jambes, profitant du soleil. Le silence m'entoure et je me sens bien. Les rayons du soleil s'étalent sur mon corps, mon visage, mes jambes dénudées et je savoure la chaleur qu'ils provoquent.

Soudain un éclat de rire venant briser mon moment de tranquillité retentit et paniquée je ramasse mes affaires puis me dirige vers l'une des sorties du stade.

« Quiiiiiiiiinnie, dis moi ! »

Le son de cette voix a le don d'arrêter mes pas et je laisse mon regard dépasser de quelques centimètres, épiant Rachel et « sa » Quinnie. Main dans la main, le couple s'assoit sur les gradins, là où je me trouvais auparavant. De là où je suis, je ne peux voir que le dos et la crinière rose de Fabray tandis que les expressions du visage de la brunette m'apparaissent nettement. Après avoir fouillé dans l'une des poches de son sac, je vois Quinn en sortir un étui et le tendre à Rachel. Cette dernière lui sourit et je vois ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'elle découvre le contenu de la boite.

Lentement, je vois la main de l'ex-Cheerios s'élever dans les airs et je distingue très bien la légère chaîne dorée d'où pend une étoile toute aussi dorée. Les bras de Quinn passent autour du cou de Rachel tandis que celle-ci incline légèrement sa tête. Une fois les bras disparu, la petite attrape l'étoile entre ses doigts et joue avec avant de la laisser reposer contre sa peau. Ensuite, sa main se glisse le long de la joue de Fabray avant de se perdre dans la cascade de cheveux roses, puis s'arrêtant à la base de son cou, elle l'attire vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

Je détourne les yeux et quitte l'enceinte du stade, retournant vers la cafétéria tandis que mes pensées se bousculent, toutes emplies d'amertume et de jalousie. Pourtant, je me refuse à être jalouse. Je refuse de laisser ses pensées m'habiter. Si Rachel est heureuse, alors je suis heureuse.

Son bonheur avant le mien.

Sans m'en être rendue compte je me trouve dorénavant devant mon casier. Je compose rapidement mon code, prend mes affaires et me dirige vers la prochaine classe que j'aurais. Celle-ci se trouve être Glee Club. Alors, déposant mon sac sur une chaise du fond, je m'installe dans la salle de chant, attendant les autres.

Sans grande surprise les premières à arriver sont Rachel et son chien de garde. Celle-ci hoche la tête dans ma direction tandis que la brunette me sourit avant de me faire un signe de la main. Main rapidement prise par celle de Fabray qui l'attire sur ses genoux. Un peu trop rapidement à mon goût d'ailleurs. Je secoue la tête, amusée par la jalousie mal placée de l'ex-blonde tandis que les deux discutent tranquillement.

Le Glee Club. Seul cours où ENFIN Quinn pouvait accepter de se montrer en tant que couple avec Rachel. Honnêtement, je me demande comment la brune fait pour supporter cela, et ce n'est même pas une critique ou autre, juste de la curiosité.

Kurt et Blaine font leur apparition suivi de Mercedes, Sam et Finn discutant ensembles. Peu à peu, la salle se remplie, et les gens se disent bonjour, se sourient, s'assoient puis attendent l'arrivée de Schuester. A ma grande surprise, Kurt se met de suite à côté de moi et commence à me parler des vacances, conversation que j'alimente jusqu'à ce que notre professeur daigne enfin se montrer. Je n'écoute pas vraiment le discours de bienvenue du frisé plutôt obnubilée par l'attitude de Fabray par rapport à Berry.

Elle était tellement…tactile soudainement. Les mains posées sur les cuisses de la petite diva, son menton reposait sur l'épaule de la brune tandis que parfois, elle relevait la tête assez haut pour embrasser la mâchoire, la joue, juste la peau douce de Rachel. Cette dernière rougissait adorablement, continuant de jouer avec leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Dans combien de temps commencera-t-elle à lui faire du mal d'après toi ? »

Le murmure de Kurt me fait sortir de ma rêverie dans laquelle j'étais à la place de Quinn et je me tourne vers lui, le regard plein de question. Il lève les yeux au ciel et continue de chuchoter

« Oh, je t'en prie Santana, me regarde pas comme ça. Quinn finira par lui faire du mal. Je le sais, tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. »

Je secoue la tête lentement, refusant de répondre et je reporte mon attention sur le professeur et non plus sur le couple qui se tient à quelque mètres devant moi. Au bout d'un moment, Schuester se tait et déclare un moment où on peut « faire ce qu'on veut » du moment que ça reste dans le cadre de la musique. Mike se lève de sa chaise, commençant à danser avec Tina sur un slow imaginaire, Kurt et Blaine se dévorent des yeux, chantant doucement je ne sais quelle chanson, les autres s'amusent à parler musique. Et puis il y'a Rachel qui est installée au piano.

Doucement, je me lève de ma chaise, contourne le groupe Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mercedes et vais m'asseoir sur le banc du piano, à côté de Rachel. Celle-ci me regarde et un sourire timide s'affiche sur son visage. Posant mes mains sur le piano, je lui demande du regard si ça la dérange si je joue. Elle fait non de la tête et fermant les yeux, je me rappelle les heures passées au piano chez Abuela. La chanson vient toute seule et je pars, emportée par la musique. Je sors de la salle de chant et seule la main de Rachel posée contre ma jambe me maintient sur Terre.

Just Give Me A Reason.

Chanson choisie au hasard mais qui fait son effet puisque lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Quinn se lève violement de sa chaise et prend sa petite amie par le bras, la faisant sortir de la salle. Bouche bée, je regarde le départ du couple puis me lève du piano lorsque la sonnerie retentit, prenant mes affaires je sors de la salle en silence, encore perturbée par cet évènement prouvant que Quinn avait peur de moi. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Mais que surtout, madame était jalouse.

Je soupire, m'arrêtant devant mon casier. Ce que Fabray ne sais pas, c'est que Rachel l'aime. Et que, de toute façon, je n'irai pas la lui prendre car le bonheur de la petite diva passe avant tout. Je ne me permettrai pas d'être égoïste. Pas avec elle...J'en suis tout simplement, incapable.

Je continue ma route dans les couloirs de McKinley, et soudain une silhouette rousse passe en trombe devant moi avant de s'arrêter un peu plus loin, de faire demi-tour puis de revenir dans ma direction. Emma Pillsbury, ma « sauveuse » de l'été dernier se tient bientôt en face de moi, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage.

\- Bonjour Santana, comment se passe ta rentrée ? commence-t-elle d'une voix posée mais enthousiaste

\- Bonjour Miss Pillsbury, ma journée se passe bien. Merci de vous en inquiétez.

\- Santana...Je sais que c'est un sujet « tabou » mais rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dit en te ramenant à Lima. Je..Je suis là si tu as besoin d'un conseil.

Lui souriant, je baisse la tête et la dépasse, m'engouffrant rapidement dans la salle de ma prochaine classe.

Non, je ne veux pas me rappeler de ce trajet New-York/Lima fait en urgence dans le silence et les larmes.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir de la raison de ce départ précipité.

Rien n'est jamais arrivé.

* * *

_**Bonne soirée à tous et je vous dis à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre :) **_


	3. Flashbacks

**_Trois choses : 1) Je suis désolée du délai entre chaque chapitre, sérieusement, je m'en excuse. Mais sachez, que je n'abandonnerez pas cette fiction. _**

**_2) Je remercie ceux qui me suivent toujours ainsi que ma super bêta pour sa correction ! _**

**_3) Les passages qui sont en italiques sont des flash-back, j'ai pensé que ça pourrai vous aider pour mieux comprendre, dites moi si ça vous aide ou si au contraire ça vous embrouille. On est toujours du POV de Santana. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Rien n'est jamais arrivé._

_C'est tellement plus facile de se répéter cette phrase inlassablement plutôt que de faire face. Fuir encore et encore. Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris et que chaque matin, je me levais, cette phrase devenue comme un guide en tête. Mais comment ignorer une personne que l'on voit tous les jours ? Comment ignorer des sentiments qui ne demandent qu'à être exprimés ? _

_Comment ?_

_Eh bien, on cesse de se poser la question et on agit. On le fait, inconsciemment, on laisse cette personne vivre sa vie et on vit la sienne. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait la bonne chose à faire. En effet, ignorer encore et toujours l'évidence était la solution qui revenait à chaque fois. Mais peut-être que cette fois j'avais envie de changer. Envie d'agir, de réagir, de ne pas souffrir._

_Mais…Rachel dans tout ça ?_

_Soupirant, j'arrache la page de mon cahier d'espagnol puis la roule en boule, attendant que la sonnerie sonne. Indécise, je décide de remettre à plat la feuille puis je commence à la déchirer morceaux par morceaux. Pas besoin que quelqu'un dont le nom commence par Q et qui a les cheveux d'un couleur douteuse tombe sur ces quelques mots. Ou pire encore, que se soit une certaine brunette qui le fasse._

_La cloche sonne et je sors en trombe de la classe, déposant au passage le petit tas de papier dans la poubelle. Passant à mon casier, je prends mon portefeuille, me dirige vers la cafétéria et achète la même chose que d'habitude. C'est fou comment en quelques semaines j'ai repris mes habitudes en ajoutant de nouvelles au passage, comme ce rituel de manger à l'extérieur, sur les gradins du stade._

_Seule bien sûr._

_Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarquée ce coin tranquille. En effet, de l'autre côté du stade, en face de là où je me mets d'habitude, j'aperçois souvent une lionne à la crinière rosée accompagnée de son étoile. Je les vois sans qu'elles ne me voient. Kurt appelle ça de la « surveillance obsessive », je préfère lui donner le nom de « protection rapprochée ». Dans le fond, je sais à quoi servent ces midis pour les deux filles. Pour Fabray ils servent à prouver à Rachel qu'elle ressent bien quelque chose. Je veux dire, à se dévoiler, à laisser tomber ce cinéma de « Je ne suis pas gay ». Quant à Rachel…Je ne sais pas dire à quoi ils lui servent. Seulement à profiter de sa petite amie, au grand jour, je suppose._

_Tirant une dernière fois sur ma cigarette, je jette celle-ci sur le bitume avant de la piétiner. A croire qu'aujourd'hui, le couple ne viendra pas. Tant mieux, ceci me permettra de rester plus longtemps dans les gradins. Je regarde mon portable, vérifiant l'heure et étant donné qu'il reste environ 20 minutes avant la reprise des cours, je mets mes écouteurs et m'allonge sur une des marches, la tête posée sur mon sac._

_Là, je respire. Je laisse la musique s'emparer de mes sens et ferme les yeux. Je me sens bien. Le soleil court sur ma peau et la chaleur m'enveloppe comme un cocon protecteur. Je respire doucement, calmement, profitant du soleil._

_Soudain, l'ombre se fait au-dessus de moi et paniquée j'ouvre les yeux et me relève rapidement. Rachel Berry me fait face. Soupirant de soulagement, je décide de l'ignorer et me rallonge sur mon sac._

_« Rachel, tu peux te décaler ? Tu me fais de l'ombre là. »_

_Sans mot, elle se déplace et je la sens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Intriguée, je me rassois et de suite nos regards se croisent. Le sien est teinté de tristesse. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je lui demande ce qu'il se passe et elle secoue la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Rapidement, ses épaules sont parcourues de tremblements et sans hésiter je passe mes bras autour d'elles, attirant Rachel contre moi._

_\- Hey…Où est Q. ?_

_\- Partie…je crois…_

_\- Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_ Elle se redresse et me regarde un sourire triste aux lèvres. Essuyant ses yeux, elle s'écarte de moi légèrement et remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Là, elle soupire et me regarde les yeux rougis._

_\- On…on s'est disputées, je pense. Enfin je crois…Non, je..j'en suis sure, mais tu sais, je..on..on a l'habitude, c'est rien de bien important, je m'en remettrai. Je..oui, je ferai mieux de te laisser._

_Elle se lève subitement et je lui attrape le bras, la retenant. Depuis quand Rachel était celle qui repoussait les gens lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler ?_

_\- Rachel, parle moi._

_\- Santana, je…Je ne peux pas te mêler à tout ça. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être dans ceci._

_Je lâche un soupir._

_\- Peut-être que je veux faire partit de tout ceci, Rachel. Laisse-moi être là pour toi, d'accord ? Je..Je suis ton amie, et ce n'est pas Fabray qui fera changer ça. _

_Elle hoche la tête et je lui lâche le bras, la laissant se rasseoir à côté de moi. Là, elle reprend sa position initiale et soupire._

_« Je...J'ai fait l'erreur de lui parler d'assumer notre relation en public…et-et-et.. »_

_Elle soupire, marque une pause, me regarde tandis que les larmes sont de retour au coin de ses yeux. Sans hésiter j'enlace Rachel, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de dire plus. Parce que je sais. Je sais la réponse qu'a pu lui donner Quinn. Une réponse pleine de peur et de « Es-tu folle ?! » Pourtant, à ce moment précis, j'aimerais pouvoir être devant Q. et pouvoir la secouer assez fort pour qu'elle se réveille et voit qu'elle ne mérite même pas la petite brune et qu'elle devrait être heureuse de pouvoir la considérer comme sienne. Parce que qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir être à sa place !_

_**Justement Santana, ce n'est pas là ta place.**_

_**Si seulement ça l'était…Au moins elle serait heureuse.**_

_**Mais, qui te dis qu'elle ne l'est pas avec Quinn ?**_

_Je soupire à mon tour et laisse la brunette se calmer dans mes bras. Une fois qu'elle se recule de mon étreinte, me regardant un sourire timide aux lèvres, je ne peux empêcher ma main de se tendre vers sa joue afin de remettre une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Elle rougit, regardant le sol, et je la trouve juste adorable._

_\- Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ?_

_\- Je sais Rach', mais…Il y a des choses qui ne sont plus possibles entre nous._

_Comme pour confirmer mes dires une voix surgie de nulle part cri le nom de Rachel. Reconnaissant la voix de Fabgay, je recule instinctivement et range rapidement mes affaires._

_\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Allez, vas donc la retrouver._

_Je soupire et me lève rapidement, ne voulant pas que l'ex-cheerios nous découvre ainsi. J'entends Rachel murmurer un petit « Merci » et je ne lui réponds pas, préférant presser le pas lorsque la voix de Quinn se rapproche._

Pourtant plus je m'éloigne de Rachel, plus une voix me poursuit, murmurant doucement mon prénom. Une voix masculine, chaude et douce, et plus je m'éloigne, plus la voix se fait claire, distincte. Plus je laisse tomber les souvenirs, plus je me réveille, pour affronter le monde réel.

* * *

« Santana..Aller, réveille-toi. »

J'ouvre les yeux, déboussolée par la clarté de la pièce, malgré la nuit nous entourant. Le bip bip reconnaissable d'une machine me rappelle immédiatement où je me trouve. Me redressant dans la chaise beaucoup trop dure pour mon dos, je m'étire et mon regard se pose sur le propriétaire de la voix. Les lunettes légèrement baissées sur le bout de son nez, les yeux emplis du même regard triste depuis quelques jours, Leroy Berry se tient devant moi. Immédiatement, je me lève et laisse mon corps être transporté dans son étreinte. Il soupire puis se recule, me tendant une tasse de café brûlant.

Je bois, en silence. A quoi bon parler ? Puisque le seul sujet dominant était aussi un sujet tabou. Pourtant, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de dériver sur l'objet de notre silence. « L'éléphant dans la pièce ». Un corps endormi dans un lit, recouvert de draps de cotons blancs. Des boucles brunes sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller, lui aussi blanc, et ses paupières closes ne demandent qu'à s'ouvrir. Mon cœur se serre et je reporte mon attention sur la chaleur du café traversant mon corps. La main de l'homme se pose sur mon épaule et je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire, je sais déjà ce que sera ma réponse aussi.

Un non catégorique.

« Santana, tu devrais y aller. Tu as été là depuis le début. Il faut que tu la laisses un peu…Enfin, sa voix se brise, et il murmure, elle ne bougera pas de toute façon. »

Je secoue la tête et me déplace posant la tasse sur un des tabourets présents dans la pièce. Ensuite, j'attrape ma chaise et l'apporte jusqu'au chevet de Rachel. Reprenant ma place habituelle, je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et regarde les lignes affichées sur les écrans.

Tant qu'elles sont là, Rachel est vie, non ?

J'entends Leroy qui soupire derrière moi puis il quitte la chambre de sa fille. Son comportement m'agace légèrement. Ne peut-il pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de veiller sur elle. Besoin d'être la première personne qu'elle verra lors de son réveil. J'en ai besoin. Et ce besoin me consume de l'intérieur, se mélangeant à l'amour que je ressens pour elle. L'amour mais aussi à la peur. Celle qu'elle ne sorte jamais de ce…Coma.

Coma.

Rien que le mot me fait frissonner. Le médecin avait été impartial. Son cœur battait mais la trop forte dose de pilules avait plongées la petite brune dans un coma profond.

Alors oui, depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, je reste là. Je la regarde, la surveille, guette le moindre frémissement sous ses paupières, le moindre infime mouvement venant de son corps.

Je reste là. Et je revois les scènes des derniers mois. Je les revis, incapable de les oublier, préférant les analyser, essayant de trouver LA réponse qui me donnera la raison de ce que Rachel à fait. Je ne dors plus, ou alors très peu, mais même mon sommeil reste hanté par la petite brune. Les mois défilent dans ma tête et mes journées sont ponctuées de flash-back perpétuels. De souvenirs, de mots, de sensations, de saveurs, de douleurs, de pleurs.

De Rachel.

Je soupire, et tend le bras, posant doucement ma main sur celle plus petite de la brunette. Lentement, je caresse sa peau fraîche, et entremêle mes doigts aux siens. De suite, je m'attends à une réponse. A une pression de ses doigts contre ma paume, à quelque chose.

Juste, quelque chose.

Mais rien. Rien ne se passe et je sens les larmes qui tombent une nouvelle fois le long de mes joues creuses. Je reste juste là, espérant que quelque part, perdue dans je ne sais quel endroit, Rachel se bat pour se réveiller.

* * *

**_Ce chapitre est plutôt court je sais, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, posez des questions, et ma boite à PM est ouverte pour toute discussion :) Merci encore ! Bonne nuit à vous tous !  
_**


	4. Une simple nuit dans une chambre d'hosto

_**Hola people ! Je vais écourter mon discours de début hein et juste vous rappeler que l'italique correspond aux flasbacks. Merci à mes lecteurs pour vos reviews et à ma bêta pour la correction. **_

_**Titimaya : C'est aussi un plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours mes fictions :)**_

_**Emy Unbroken : Merci beaucoup, et ne t'en fais pas, on commencera à un savoir plus d'ici les prochains chapitres :)**_

_**L.S : So glad to see you like it. Don't worry, Rachel will wake up. (One day maybe :D)**_

_**Guest : Je suis contente de voir que mes fictions te plaisent. Alors, par rapport à Q. la raison de son absence deviendra plus clair dans les prochains chapitres, ne t'en fais pas (:**_

_**Cottigny : Héhéhé, j'aime torturer les gens ! (Nah, je plaisante, je suis une vraie bisounours dans le fond) Merci de ta review ! :)**_

_**Vous savez quoi ? Glee ne m'appartient pas.(Malheureusement .)** _

* * *

C'est de nouveau à cause de mon mal de dos que je me réveille, levant les bras en l'air, je m'étire, cherchant un moindre signe de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. La petite pendule blanche postée à l'entrée me fait de l'œil et je me rapproche de là où elle se trouve. L'attrapant je me déplace vers la fenêtre pour essayer d'avoir le maximum de lumière possible. Même en distinguant avec peine les aiguilles seulement éclairées par les rayons de la lune, je finis par réussir à lire l'heure.

Quatre heures.

Dans quelques heures, une infirmière viendra relever l'état de Rachel afin de s'assurer que tout va bien. Mais pour l'instant j'ai environ deux-trois heures de tranquillité devant moi. Alors, reposant la pendule sur le meuble, je retourne auprès de Rachel. Là je ramasse la couverture que Leroy ou une nurse avait posée sur mon corps endormi, puis je m'assois doucement sur le lit d'hôpital.

Je reste là quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, puis je décide de laisser tomber. De toute manière, qui est-ce que ça va déranger ? Puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le faisais. Soupirant, je me relève et traverse la pièce afin de me mettre sur le côté du lit où Rachel prend le moins de place. Dépliant la couverture sur elle, je grimpe ensuite à ses côtés et pose doucement ma tête sur l'oreiller. Ensuite, ouvrant mes bras, j'attire le corps inconscient de la petite brune contre le mien, tout en prenant garde de ne pas débrancher ou coincer un fil. Passant mes doigts sur son bras presque glacé, je ferme les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil, sommeil qui d'une façon ou d'une autre me ramènerait toujours à Rachel. Cachant mon visage dans le creux de son cou, je ferme les yeux et me laisse guider par le « bip bip » interminable des machines.

* * *

_Comment on fait pour arrêter d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Non mais c'est vrai. Regardez là ! Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Son rire, son sourire, la façon dont le coin de ses yeux se plissent lorsqu'elle rigole, sa voix, son corps, ses mains douces et délicates, son nez tant critiqué mais que je veux tout simplement couvrir de baisers, son grand cœur, sa naïveté, son innocence, sa détermination, sa personnalité…comment ne pas l'aimer ? J'étais tombé dans un piège sans échappatoire possible. Un trou sans fond, une boite close hermétiquement, je peux continuer des heures ainsi à trouver des synonymes décrivant ma situation_

_En même temps, c'est genre tellement facile de penser à elle quand cette petite diva se trémousse d'un pied sur l'autre, chantant une chanson sans queue ni tête avec Hudson. Ah et maintenant y'a Blaine qui les rejoint. Biiiiien, je vais rester sur ma chaise comme l'associable __ que je suis ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Blaine Warbler, il est où Hummel ?_

_-Santana, ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par baver._

_Ah, Hummel est là. Habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise simple blanche surmontée d'un veston gris. Il arbore aussi son petit foulard noué au cou. Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis que celui s'assoit sur la chaise derrière la mienne, puis lui réponds :_

_\- Bonjour à toi aussi Porcelaine, ça me fait tellemeeeent plaisir de te voir. Et puis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. J'étudie juste les mouvements de fessier de ton boyfriend tout en essayant de déterminer lequel de vous deux domine au lit. Et selon ce mouvement de hanche je dirai q-_

_\- Je domine San'. Cesse de te chercher des excuses veux-tu ? Parce que tu étais loin d'admirer le derrière de Blaine, mais plutôt le corps de Rach'._

_\- Wowowow Doucement Lady H. Pense à mon innocence veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas avoir à m'imaginer des scènes torrides entre toi et Bl- Aaaaaaah, c'est trop tard. Merci bien ! Et lâche moi avec Rachel tu veux ?_

_Il soupire et roule les yeux tandis que personnellement, je reprends mon observation. Observation qui se termine lorsque d'un coup de pied dans la cheville Kurt me fait me retourner violement vers lui, prête à lui en mettre une_

_\- Mais HUMMEL ?!_

_\- Shhhhhh..Remercie-moi Satan, regarde qui arrive._

_Lentement, je me retourne et me baisse pour masser ma cheville tandis que rayonnant__, un lion à la crinière rosée fait son entrée. De suite, elle se dirige vers la brunette dansant dans les bras de Puck . Ce dernier s'écarte un sourire aux lèvres et Q. en profite pour attraper sa petite amie par la taille. Le sourire rayonnant qu'elle reçoit en retour me rend malade et le fait que Rachel l'enlace tendrement aussi. Surtout quand on sait que depuis quelques semaines, le couple bat de l'aile et je suis souvent celle qui est là à écouter Rachel pleurer. Mais, je ne peux rien faire. Je prends sur moi, je suis l'amie bienveillante et je mets mes sentiments de côté. Parce que...quoiqu'en __soit la raison, Rachel aime Quinn. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit..mais Quinn...Tsst, Fabray est tellement loin de l'aimer. Elle devrait être tellement fière de sa petite étoile. Tellement fière de pouvoir s'afficher en public avec ELLE._

_Mais non._

_Madame la Skank préfère rester dans un placard où on étouffe. Là où l'air est difficilement respirable parce que vicié. Parce que faux. Placard qui est loin de m'être inconnu. Et, croyez-moi, rien ne vous retient dans ce placard. On se retient nous même à l'intérieur. Parce que c'est tellement facile de s'enfermer dans la boite de « la normalité », de prétendre que ce qu'on aime c'est les biceps et les épaules carrées plutôt que d'admettre son attirance pour les formes plus féminines. Pourquoi ? C'est une question que j'ai toujours eu dans la tête et qu'avec le temps j'ai réussi à résoudre. Pourquoi rester enfermer plutôt que d'être nous-mêmes ?_

_Parce que la peur. Parce qu'une fois qu'on est étiqueté différent, on est seul. Seul dans le vrai monde. Donc oui, la peur._

_La peur du rejet, celle du regard des autres, la peur de finir seule, de se faire railler, humilier. La peur. Parce que dans ce monde, tout est régit par la peur. Pourtant, je peux vous dire que quand on ose être différent, quand on ose pousser la porte miteuse de ce placard pour fouler la terre en s'assumant pleinement, c'est comme une renaissance. Parce qu'on a plus à se cacher. Parce qu'en étant nous-mêmes, on est plus heureux._

_Et c'est ça qui manquait à Fabray. Cette partie de réalisation que, certes, sortir du placard était terrifiant et douloureux, mais au final, ceci ne pouvait avoir que des bénéfices._

_Et tout ceci ? Tout ce semblant __de «Je suis gay mais j'ai honte de Rachel» me donne juste la nausée._

_Soupirant, je détourne le regard du couple tandis que mes sentiments, eux, refont surface. Pourtant, je ne manque pas ce sourire plein d'entrain qui est toujours sur les lèvres de Puck. Sourire auquel Q. répond. Mon troisième œil mexicain s'affole et je me promets intérieurement de garder un œil sur ces deux-là. Parce qu'il est hors de question que la lionne abime l'étoile. Déjà qu'elle s'est aventurée dans son cœur, elle n'a aucun droit de le briser. Alors je serai là, comme une ombre, je surveillerai l'échange de la lionne avec le garçon à la crête, tout en veillant au bonheur de l'étoile._

_Parce que c'était elle qui comptait._

_L'entrée de Schuester fracasse mes pensées en mille morceaux et je ne peux empêcher le rouge de courir le long de mes joues lorsque croisant le regard de Rachel, je devine que j'ai été grillée lors de mon...observation. Honteuse, je baisse la tête, ce qui me vaut une légère tape de la main sur mon épaule provenant de Kurt. Tape que je lui rends de suite sur la cuisse. Non, mais oh, personne ne se moque de Santana Lopez!_

_Le cours se déroule sans accro, et pour être honnête, je ne prête pas beaucoup attention à ce que marmonne notre prof accro aux gilets hideux. Pourtant, lorsque Rachel élève la voix pour nous rappeler que cette année est NOTRE année, celle où NOUS devons gagner les nationales, ma tête tourne d'elle-même pour regarder la petite diva. Celle-ci nous fait son discours habituel concernant les sélections__, sachant que celle-ci se dérouleront bientôt puis Puck se lève et ajoute une information trèèèès intéressante. Celui-ci fait une fête dans deux-trois semaine pour son anniversaire et aussi pour célébrer notre victoire puisque monsieur est certain qu'on gagnera. De suite, c'est comme si le Glee Club était sortie de son état léthargique puisque les langues se délient et se mettent à bouger, créant les sonorités nécessaires pour qu'un brouhaha autour de la liste de chanson se créer._

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente et je me réveille en sursaut. Le jour éclaire la chambre et la pâle figure de Rach' est toujours enfouit dans mon cou. Je prends une longue inspiration afin de relâcher l'air qui sort en un souffle tremblotant puis attrape mon portable, décrochant sans prendre le temps de vérifier qui est l'appelant.

\- Mmmh, Allo?

\- Santana ? Tu vas bien ?

Je ricane, répondant avec sarcasme à Kurt.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je passe les meilleurs moments de ma vie en ce moment même. Pourquoi tu m'appelles Lady H. ?

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je devine son agacement et son roulement d'yeux

\- Je voulais juste savoir si...si tu étais encore là-bas.

\- Où voudrais-tu que je sois, uh ?

\- San'...et le lycée ?

\- Kurt. Non. Stop. Je...Ne me fais pas partir. Je dois rester d'accord ?

Trop de faiblesse dans ma voix. Trop de sentiments incontrôlés, incontrôlables. Kurt soupire et reprend doucement : «Très bien, reste autant que tu veux, mais je te préviens, on passe aujourd'hui avec le Club. Avec Tous le club. Alors sois polie. »

Je ricane de nouveau et le salue avant de raccrocher. Voyant l'heure et jugeant qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de me rendormir avec Rachel, je me détache lentement de son corps puis dépose mes lèvres contre sa tempe fraiche. Ensuite, je me relève et retourne m'installer dans le fauteuil prévu pour les visiteurs. Dans quelques instants, une infirmière débarquera, elle me demandera de sortir de la chambre pendant qu'elle vérifiera l'état de Rachel, alors dans quelques instants, j'irai chercher l'un de ces cafés avec du lait de soja. Café auquel la brunette m'avait rendu accro lors de notre voyage à New York.

New York.

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour remonter quelque mois en arrière. Un léger frappement à la porte m'indique l'arrivée de la nurse et je lui dis bonjour avant de sortir de la chambre. Peut-être que finalement, le café de ce matin sera simplement noir. Parce que pour survivre à la visite de tout le Glee Club, j'aurais besoin de mes forces. Enfin, c'était surtout deux personnes...enfin non, une, qui me posait problème.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Bonne nuit à vous, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! (sauf si mon envie de Fluff se transforme en OS haha) _**

**_Rachel Berry needs applause to live. Well, I need reviews to write.  
_**


	5. Quand la lionne perdit son étoile

_**Bonjour à vous tous/toutes! Oui, je sais, vous vous dîtes "MIRACLE. ELLE EST SORTIE DE SON TROU DE HOBBIT." Et bien, la vérité est que j'ai parfois des moments d'inspirations folles haha Donc, après pas mal de temps (Je suis désolée d'ailleurs.) J'ai enfin réussis à finir ce chapitre. Bon, je l'ai complétement réécrit, mais, j'ai réussi ^^ **_

_**Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. Oui, je finirai cette fiction. Non je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrai à la finir. Et oui, vous risquez de devoir attendre entre chaque chapitres. Je m'excuse d'avance. **_

_**Sinon, je n'ai plus de bêta, donc toute erreur est mienne. Glee n'est pas à mooooi et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture. Toute review est bienvenue, il en va de même pour des questions/suggestions/jenesaispas :)  
Merci à ceux qui continuent à me lire depuis le début, ça fait chaud au coeur. **_

* * *

Comme prévu, le Glee club arrive en fin d'après-midi, après les cours je suppose. Toujours assise près de la machine à café, en train de boire mon cinquième café de la journée, je les observe entrer dans la chambre en chuchotant. De loin, je reconnais Mercedes et Artie, tenant des fleurs, Hummel et son toutou se tiennent la main, le géant des montagnes se tient à côté de son frère adoptif, la tête baissé. Tina et Mike sont bras dessus bras dessous, et je remarque la boite blanche que porte Tina. La dernière personne à rentrer dans la chambre n'est autre que Puckerman. Je soupire sachant très bien ce que je vais devoir faire, mais reste surprise par le fait qu'aucune tête blonde ne soit dans les alentours.

Jetant le gobelet de café dans la poubelle, je me lève et me dirige vers la pièce où se trouve Rachel. Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément, laissant quelques secondes ma main posée sur la poignée. Le métal est trop froid pour ma peau moite et je frissonne.

_Depuis_ _quand as-tu_ _peur de cette_ _bande de losers, Lopez ? _

Actionnant la poignée, j'ouvre la porte et me glisse silencieusement dans la chambre au silence funèbre. De suite les visages de mes amis se tournent vers moi et un sourire encourageant apparait sur le visage de Kurt. C'est donc vers lui que je me rends, préférant son regard chaleureux plutôt que celui rempli de larmes de Tina.

\- Toujours un plaisir de te voir Satan, le principal Figgins a fait convoquer monsieur Schuester aujourd'hui, à ton sujet.  
\- Hummel. Oh, et bien, je reviendrai bientôt au bahut si c'est ça qu'il veut. Je suis étonnée de ne pas voir Fabray, sachant ô combien Rachel comptait pour elle il y'a quelques mois. Tsst, rien qu'un ramassis de conneries.

Kurt pose la main sur mon épaule et je referme la bouche, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine puis je m'assois dans le fauteuil portant quasiment mon nom maintenant. J'observe chaque membre du club et chacun d'entre eux ont une manière différente de vivre la...visite. Artie, Tina et Mike forment une ligne de main entrelacés, tandis que Mercedes est assise sur le bout du lit, observant Rachel. Blaine, ne sachant où se mettre vient de partir à la machine à café, "parce que la caféine fait des miracles" selon ses dires. Kurt et Finn sont de l'autre côté du lit, le baleineau pleure discrètement et je ne peux que sourire tristement. Pleurer, au moins lui il a encore la force de le faire. On devrait inventer un système pour qu'il pleure à ma place tiens, ça me permettrai d'évacuer. Une tête à queue d'écureuil se tient contre le mur, dans un coin de pièce. Les mains dans les poches de son jean troué, la tête baissée, Puckerman semble dormir, pourtant comme si mon fil de pensée lui était parvenu, il relève la tête et fixe le lit d'un regard vide. De la culpabilité hante ses yeux et ma part d'humanité prend le dessus lorsque je me déplace pour aller à sa rencontre. Mais je suis arrêtée dans mon chemin par une Quinn Fabray entrant dans la chambre, le teint pâle et légèrement essoufflée. D'un coup la pièce devient froide mais mon esprit s'enflamme d'une rage sans nom. Elle se glisse aux côtés de Puck, la tête baissée. Ils osent se montrer ici. Alors que...Rachel...je...

Je respire.

Compte dans ma tête. Un, deux, trois.

Sortir.

Il faut que je sorte.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas eux. Enfin, voyons, ils n'auraient quand même pas le culot de...si? Ma tête tourne. Mon cœur se consume un peu plus et j'agrippe la main de Kurt qui me conduit à l'extérieur. Je ne te remercie pas assez Porcelaine, tu mérites vraiment mieux.

Une porte, je l'ouvre. Un miroir, je le frappe sans réfléchir. De toute ma force je fais disparaitre cette rage mais aussi mon reflet.

Ça aurait dû être moi à sa place. Elle ne mérite pas ça. J'aurais dû être celle dans le lit.

Courant d'air, les cheveux fins à l'arrière de mon cou se relèvent tandis qu'un filet de sueur descend dans mon dos. Je frissonne et je sens la douleur lorsque ma main fracasse le verre. Des bras forts m'entourent et je reconnais à l'après-rasage qu'il s'agit de Puckerman.

Je le repousse, je le frappe de toutes mes forces. Mais il m'immobilise. Je sombre dans la douleur irradiant de ma main et je la tiens contre mon cœur, tachant mon t-shirt de sang. Comme si cela avait une importance.

\- Santana, s'il te plait, calme toi. Ce n'est pas ce que Rachel aurait voulu.

Rachel. Le nom résonne dans mon âme.

Comment ose-t-il parler de Rachel et de ses volontés alors qu'il avait tout détruit?

Je finis par cesser mes mouvements et attends calmement que les bras se desserrent pour me dégager de l'étreinte. Une fois libre je lui murmure de me laisser tranquille. Il hésite, mais finis par sortir de la pièce, soupirant, je fixe le verre brisé, les mains accrochées au lavabo je ne peux empêcher mes souvenirs de me faire prisonnière.

* * *

_Des éclats de voix surgirent de nulle part et instinctivement je cesse de bouger. Je sais que je ne devrais pas écouter, après tout, ceci ne me regarde pas. Mais trop rapidement, je reconnais la voix de Rachel, ce qui me pousse à me coller encore plus contre la porte des toilettes, espérant que mes pieds ne me trahiront pas. Une deuxième voix féminine, Fabray, bien sûr. J'écoute attentivement essayant de deviner l'état des deux jeunes femmes. Des reniflements m'indiquent qu'une d'entre elles pleure ou a pleuré. _

_« Quinn, laisse-moi t'aider, je…_

_\- Dégage Rachel, ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu si nous n'étions pas ensemble ! »_

_Je ferme les yeux, essayant de ne pas ouvrir la porte, prenant soin de garder mon calme. Personne n'a le droit de parler à Rachel comme cela, même pas sa pseudo petite amie. Les voix s'échauffent, montant en intensité et d'après ce que je comprends, Fabray viens de se prendre un slushie myrtille dans la figure parce que certains membre de l'équipe de football ont des soupçons sur elle et Rachel. _

_Sacré coup pour ton égo Q. _

_Petit à petit, les voix redescendent et Rachel arrête d'essayer de convaincre Fabray ou de lui proposer son aide. Je ne peux la voir mais l'imaginer reste tellement facile pour moi. Les bras le long du corps, les yeux suppliants et brillants de larmes, elle doit être plantée derrière sa petite amie tentant de nettoyer le sucre collé dans ses mèches roses. _

_Dans d'autres circonstances, la scène aurait pu être hilarante, la vérité est que cette scène ne pouvait que provoquer une violente colère en moi. _

_« Quinnie, tout ira bien, je suis là, Je...Je suis là pour toi, tant qu'on peut compter l'une sur l'autre ça va bien se passer. Je t'en prie, crois-moi, crois en nous. _

_\- Croire en nous ? En nous !? Parce que tu y crois toi peut-être ? Comment veux-tu que je pense une seconde que c'est la vérité alors que tu passes des midis entier avec Santana ! _

_\- Quinn, laisse Santana en dehors de tout ça, c'est...je...Nous ne sommes qu'amies. _

_\- Tu crois que je ne la vois pas ? Tourner autour de toi comme un chat attendant sa proie !? Et maintenant quoi ? Ça ?! Le lycée faisant tourner que je suis gay ! Imagine si ma mère l'apprend ! _

_\- Quinn, calme toi...Je t'en supplie, ça va s'arranger... »_

_La voix suppliante de Rachel s'enfonce dans mon cœur, le fissurant. Et dire qu'elle avait encore le courage de me défendre. Quant à Blondie…Dieu qu'elle ne paie rien pour attendre. Comment Rachel pouvait faire pour sortir avec quelqu'un de si imbus de soi-même ? Je porte mon point contre ma bouche lorsque Rachel laisse échapper un sanglot. Des bruits de pas, que je devine être ceux de Q., ne cessent de tourner en rond._

_« Quinn, je…Je pensais que tu avais réussi à dépasser ça...Je pensais que…Enfin tu m'avais dit que tu te fichais des autres…_

_\- Rachel, personne ne m'aimera si j'avoue que nous sortons ensemble. Tout le monde ne fera que nous mépriser et se moquer de nous. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Kurt ! Et à Santana !_

_\- Mais…moi je t'aimerai. »_

_Un simple murmure qui fait écho dans la pièce. Et dans mon cœur une simple prière : « ne foire pas Fabray. » Mais Quinn ne peut se retenir de faire le mauvais choix, après tout, la lionne à besoin de plus. Toujours plus d'attention. Toujours plus de pouvoir et de sujet à ses pieds. Négligeant l'amour, le vrai, non celui vicié et faux que peuvent lui porter ses toutous qui la suivent sans rechigner. Non, je parle de l'amour d'une étoile. _

_Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent. Mon souffle se coupe. J'écoute, j'attends. _

_« Quinn, fais-moi confiance…je…Je t'aime, tu sais ça.. ? »_

_Pas de réponse et le chuchotement larmoyant de Rachel tombe dans l'oubli, la porte s'ouvre et se referme, suivit d'un son lourd contre le sol. Lentement, j'ouvre la porte et tombe sur la petite brune, assise au sol. Je m'approche d'elle et la capture dans mes bras. De suite, elle relève la tête, et la tristesse se transforme en colère. Elle me repousse, violement. Mon cœur lui, se fait poignarder une fois encore, et je reste là, au milieu des toilettes des filles, tandis que Berry sort en courant de la pièce. _

* * *

_Une_ _fête. Puckerman_ _avait_ _dû_ _organiser_ _une_ _fête. Bien_ _sûr_ _qu'on_ _avait_ _gagné, face_ _aux_ _autres_ _groupes, nous_ _ne_ _pouvions_ _que_ _remporter_ _la_ _compétition. Je_ _veux_ _dire_ _une_ _équipe_ _de_ _ventriloque_ _et_ _une_ _autre_ _de_ _gens_ _à_ _claquettes. Faut_ _pas_ _se_ _voiler_ _la_ _face_ _non_ _plus, nous_ _sommes_ _nettement_ _meilleur_ _que_ _ces_ _losers._

_Enfin_ _bref, tout_ _ça_ _pour_ _dire_ _que_ _Puck_ _avait_ _préparé, je_ _cite, "la_ _fête_ _de_ _l'année" et_ _invité_ _tout_ _le_ _lycée. Tout_ _ceci_ _juste_ _pour_ _la_ _victoire_ _aux_ _sélections. Je_ _vous_ _laisse_ _imaginer_ _comment_ _ça_ _pourrai_ _être_ _si_ _on_ _gagne_ _les_ _Nationales. _

_Je_ _pousse_ _la_ _porte_ _surmontée_ _du "Casa_ _Puckerman" et_ _immédiatement_ _l'ambiance_ _déjà_ _présente_ _m'aspire. Une_ _musique_ _inconnue_ _aux_ _notes_ _d'électro_ _a_ _envahie_ _le_ _salon_ _de_ _Noah, les_ _vapeurs_ _d'alcool_ _sont_ _déjà_ _présentes_ _et_ _la_ _fumée_ _de_ _cigarette_ _s'infiltre_ _par_ _mes_ _narines, irritant_ _mes_ _poumons. Connaissant_ _les_ _lieux, je_ _descends_ _au_ _sous_-_sol_ _et_ _dépose_ _ma_ _veste_ _ainsi_ _que_ _mon_ _sac_ _à_ _main._

_Remontant_, _je_ _croise_ _Artie_ _un_ _verre_ _à_ _la_ _main, une_ _blonde_ _sur_ _les_ _genoux. A_ _croire_ _que_ _la_ _fièvre_ _Brittany_ _ne_ _lui était_ _toujours_ _pas_ _passée. Sur_ _la_ _piste_ _de_ _danse, des_ _corps_ _se_ _mêlent_ _et_ _s'entremêlent, bougeant, ondulant, sautant_ _au_ _rythme_ _de_ _cette_ _musique. _

_Soudain_ _un_ _bras_ _musclé_ _passe_ _autour_ _de_ _mes_ _épaules_ _et_ _une_ _forte_ _odeur_ _d'alcool_ _parvient_ _dans_ _mes_ _narines. La_ _voix_ _de Puck est_ _forte, occupant_ _ma_ _bulle_ _de_ _tranquillité, et_ _je_ _ne_ _comprends_ _pas_ _un_ _mot_ _de_ _ce_ _qu'il_ _me_ _raconte._

_Rachel. Je_ _crois_ _qu'il_ _me_ _parle_ _de_ _Rachel. _

_Cela faisait bien une semaine depuis l'évènement des toilettes. Suite à ceci, Rachel n'avait été qu'un fantôme pour moi. Je ne la voyais plus, ni elle, ni Blondie qui, suite aux demandes de sa mère avait abandonné sa coloration. Elles ne se rendaient même plus au Glee Club, et « préféraient travailler de leur côté » selon les dires de Monsieur Schuester. D'après ce que disait le reste du club, elles étaient toujours ensembles, même si Quinn restait distante et extrêmement discrète. Rachel gardait, disait-on, le même regard empli d'amour pour la blonde._

_Je les avait vu lors des sélections, assises l'un à côté de l'autre pendant les trajets en car, partageant la même chambre d'hôtel, complices et comme un couple. Rachel semblait heureuse, Quinn aussi, à ma grande surprise. Peut-être qu'après tout, le secret était la seule solution possible pour qu'en retour elle aime Rachel comme il se devait. _

_Puck me ramène à la réalité, me pinçant l'épaule et mon_ _sang_ _ne_ _fait_ _qu'un_ _tour_ _lorsque_ _me_ _concentrant_ _sur la foule_ _et_ _les_ _explications_ _du_ _jeune_ _homme, je_ _distingue_ _une_ _petite_ _brune_ _dansant_ _un_ _collé_ _serré_ _assez_ _explicite_ _avec_ _plusieurs_ _mecs_ _de_ _notre_ _année. _

_Je_ _me_ _débarrasse_ _de_ _Puckerman_ _puis_ _me_ _fraye_ _un_ _chemin tant bien que mal parmi_ _les_ _corps_ _dansant. A_ _croire_ _qu'une_ _Lopez_ _énervée_ _n'effraie_ _plus_ _personnes_ _lorsque_ _l'alcool_ _a_ _marqué_ _son_ _territoire. Assez_ _vite_ _j'arrive_ _au_ _niveau_ _de_ _mes_ _cibles, je me_ _place_ _derrière_ _le_ _dos_ _du_ _premier_ _mec_ _et_ _lui_ _empoigne_ _le_ _poignet, lui_ _faisant_ _une_ _clé_ _de_ _bras. Lui_ _se_ _tord_ _de_ _douleur, arquant_ _son_ _dos_ _tandis_ _que_ _je_ _susurre_ _quelques_ _promesses_ _d'une_ _nuit douloureuse avec_ _moi_ _s'il_ _ne_ _s'écarte_ _pas_ _en_ _emmenant_ _ses_ _potes. Il_ _hoche_ _la_ _tête_ _et_ _je_ _le_ _laisse_ _tomber. _

_Le_ _groupe_ _s'écarte_ _et_ _c'est_ _là_ _que_ _je_ _la_ _vois. Une_ _robe noire relevée_ _jusqu'au_ _début_ _de_ _ses_ _cuisses, les_ _paupières_ _closes, les_ _mains_ _dans_ _ses_ _cheveux_ _bruns. Elle_ _ondule_ _ses_ _hanches_ _au_ _rythme_ _de_ _la_ _musique. Je_ _ne_ _peux_ _m'empêcher_ _de_ _suivre_ _du_ _regard_ _une_ _goutte_ _de_ _sueur, qui_ _descend_ _le_ _long_ _de_ _son_ _cou, finissant_ _dans_ _son_ _décolleté. _

_Figure_ _de_ _la_ _débauche_ _et_ _du_ _désir. _

_Normal_ _que_ _tous_ _les_ _mecs_ _lui_ _tournent_ _autour. Elle_ _était_ _ivre, dans_ _son_ _monde. Et_ _rien_ _ne_ _comptait. Plus_ _rien. Je_ _me_ _rapproche_ _d'elle_ _doucement_ _et_ _lui_ _attrape_ _le_ _poignet, ce_ _qui_ _lui_ _fait_ _ouvrir_ _les_ _yeux. Son_ _regard_ _d'abord_ _apeuré_ _se_ _met_ _à_ _pétiller_ _lorsqu'elle_ _me_ _reconnaît. De_ _suite, elle_ _se_ _rapproche_ _de_ _moi_ _et_ _se_ _met_ _à_ _danser_ _avec_ _moi. Son_ _haleine_ _est_ _chargée_ _d'alcool, et_ _je_ _sais_ _que_ _je_ _suis_ _en_ _train_ _de_ _perdre_ _contrôle_ _de_ _ce_ _qu'il_ _se_ _passe_ _lorsque_ _ses_ _mains_ _agrippent_ _mes_ _hanches, nous_ _faisant_ _danser_ _en_ _rythme, l'une_ _contre_ _l'autre._

_Son_ _parfum_ _m'entoure, m'enivre_ _et_ _je_ _laisse_ _les_ _notes_ _d'électro_ _m'emporter. Je_ _ferme_ _les_ _yeux, savourant_ _la_ _sensation_ _de_ _nos_ _corps_ _synchronisés, je_ _suis_ _prise_ _au_ _piège_ _de_ _cette_ _femme_ _qui_ _m'attire, que_ _je désire plus_ _que_ _tout_ _en_ _cet_ _instant. Ses_ _mains_ _moites_ _se_ _glissent_ _dans_ _les_ _miennes_ _et_ _instinctivement_ _je_ _la_ _fais_ _tourner. Elle_ _rigole, et_ _perd_ _l'équilibre_ _parce_ _que_ _trop_ _saoule_ _pour_ _pouvoir_ _tourner_ _infiniment. Je_ _la_ _rattrape, enroulant_ _mes_ _bras_ _autour_ _de_ _sa taille, ramenant son dos contre_ _moi_ _et_ _nous_ _terminons_ _ainsi_ _la_ _musique. _

_Lorsque_ _le_ _rythme_ _de_ _celle_-_ci_ _s'estompe_ _pour_ _laisser_ _place_ _à_ _une_ _mélodie_ _plus_ _douce, Rachel_ _se_ _retourne_ _vers_ _moi_ _et_ _se_ _colle_ _contre_ _mon_ _corps, se_ _cachant_ _dans_ _mes_ _bras. Je_ _laisse_ _l'une_ _de_ _mes_ _mains_ _voyager_ _dans_ _sa_ _cascade_ _de_ _cheveux, tandis_ _que nous balançons_ _lentement_ _sur_ _les_ _notes_ _douces._

_Je_ _ferme_ _les_ _yeux, emportée_ _par_ _la_ _musique_ _et_ _la_ _chaleur de_ _Rachel_ _contre_ _moi. Cette_ _dernière_ _ne_ _bouge_ _pas, et_ _même_ _lorsque_ _la_ _musique_ _se_ _termine_ _pour_ _repartir_ _sur_ _quelque_ _chose_ _de_ _tonique, la_ _petite_ _brune_ _reste_ _collée à moi._

_De_ _loin_ _j'aperçois_ _une_ _mohawk_ _suivie_ _d'un_ _figure_ _blonde, ils_ _tournoient_ _ensembles_ au _rythme_ _de_ _l'électro, lentement, langoureusement, ils_ _se_ _collent_ _l'un_ _à_ _l'autre. Perdue_ _dans_ _mon_ _observation, je_ _ne_ _sens_ _pas_ _Rachel_ _se détacher de moi. Je_ _ne_ _peux_ _que_ _la_ _voir_ _lorsqu'elle court dans_ _les_ _bras_ _de_ _Quinn, l'air_ _plus_ _qu'heureux. Puck_ _lui, se_ _recule, mais_ _je_ _comprends_ _clairement_ _ses_ _intentions_ _lorsqu'il_ _murmure_ _dans_ _l'oreille_ _de_ _Fabray, cette_ _dernière_ _qui_ _sourit. Bien_ _sûr. Ils_ _avaient_ _remis_ _ça. _

_De_ _suite, je_ _sens_ _que_ _cette_ _histoire_ _finira_ _mal. Surtout_ _lorsque_ _Quinn_ _après_ _avoir_ _dansé_ _quelques_ _secondes_ _avec_ _sa_ _copine_ _s'éloigne_ _pour_ _suivre_ _le_ _jeune_ _homme. Mais_ _Rachel_ _ne_ _voit_ _rien_ _venir. Évidement. Elle continue de_ _danser_ _encore_ _et_ _encore. Adossée_ _au_ _bar, un_ _shot_ _de_ _tequila_ _à la main, je_ _l'observe. Elle_ _semble_ _épanouie. Vidant_ _l'alcool_ _le_ _long_ _de_ _ma_ _gorge_ _je_ _laisse_ _la_ _brûlure_ _descendre_ _le_ _long_ _de_ _mon_ _œsophage_ _puis_ _reposant_ _le_ _verre_ _sur_ _le_ _bar_ _je_ _me_ _jette_ _dans_ _la_ _foule, décidant_ _de_ _profiter_ _de_ _cette_ _soirée_ _aussi._

_Il est maintenant un peu plus de trois heures du matin et Rachel est toujours contre moi, dansant comme jamais. La tête me tourne un peu mais je suis certainement bien plus sobre que la brune qui a déjà essayé d'embrasser cinq personnes, filles comme garçons. L'histoire des toilettes semble oublié, ou du moins loin de son esprit et je ne peux que sourire devant son enthousiasme lorsqu'une nouvelle chanson commence. _

_Danser avec elle semble si simple, tellement normal. Et aucun gêne ne se dresse entre nous, même pas lorsque ses mains se baladent lentement sur mon corps. A contre cœur, je la repousse doucement et elle me regarde d'un air de chiot suppliant. Je rigole, embrasse son front et m'éloigne en bougeant mes hanches, la défiant du regard de me suivre. Défi qu'elle accepte, pourtant la foule finit par l'encercler et elle ne peut me rejoindre. _

_Retournant sur mes pas, j'agrippe ses poignets fins et la tire vers moi. Elle trébuche, se rattrapant tant bien que mal contre le torse d'un joueur de foot, joueur qui de suite pose ses mains le long de ses hanches. _

_No me gusta. _

_Mon poing part plus vite que mes pensées et je crois que ma main se brise contre la mâchoire du garçon. Rachel, mi surprise mi apeurée me regarde tandis qu'immédiatement le blond réplique d'un coup d'épaule contre la mienne. Je m'écrase contre le mur d'en face et suis prête à renchainer mais la douleur courant dans mes phalanges ainsi que l'air inquiet de la brunette m'arrêtent net. _

_Elle prend ma main et me conduit à l'étage, d'un coup beaucoup plus sobre. _

_« Santana, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ! murmure-t-elle alors qu'elle cherche la salle de bain_

\- _Il avait ses mains sur tes hanches, comme si…Comme si tu lui appartenais. _

\- _Santana, soupire-t-elle_

\- _Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolée mais je…ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec Fabray que je n'ai pas le droit de te protéger. »_

_Je ne manque pas le petit sourire timide qui se forme sur ses lèvres et intérieurement, je souris aussi, baissant la tête afin qu'elle ne voit pas le rouge sur mes joues. Concentrée sur mes pensées, je ne réalise pas que Rachel au lieu d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain s'apprête à ouvrir celle de Puckerman. _

_Pour ma défense, rien ne pouvait prévoir ce qui nous attendait. _

_La chambre était éclairée par une lampe de chevet et les deux corps enlacés dans le lit étaient nettement reconnaissable. Une mohawk et des cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Puck et Fabray se tenaient devant nous, s'embrassant fougueusement, et à en juger par la pile de vêtements présente à côté du lit, ils ne devaient pas que s'embrasser sous les draps bleus foncés de Puckerman. _

_Notre entrée avait eu le don de les décoller l'un de l'autre. J'avais vu dans les yeux de Puck qu'il savait qu'il avait merdé. Le visage de Fabray, lui, était indescriptible. Culpabilité, tristesse ou une légère joie, je ne saurai dire. Celle qui m'inquiétait le plus était Rachel. En effet, la petite diva était plantée sur la moquette, la main plaquée contre ses lèvres, des tremblements parcouraient son corps tandis que des larmes faisaient lentement leur apparition. _

_Je lui touche le bras lentement et, comme si je l'avais pincé, elle recule violement et regarde le couple avant de se tourner vers moi. Ses grands yeux bruns sont tels un livre ouvert et j'y vois son désespoir, ainsi que certains bouts de son cœur se réduire en poussière. Surprise, je ne ressens aucune colère en retour, juste une profonde envie de prendre Berry dans mes bras. Mais celle-ci s'enfuit, de nouveau, avant que je n'ai le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Une tête blonde me passe devant, poursuivant son étoile tandis que je reste seule avec un Puckerman assis sur son lit. _


	6. Thanksgiving

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Nouvelle année scolaire, nouveau chapitre? Non en fait, juste un élan d'inspiration. J'aime réécrire complétement mes chapitres que voulez vous? Sinon, j'entre en fac d'ici 2 semaines, donc, je verrai bien si je trouve le temps et l'envie d'écrire. Je l'espère vraiment.  
**_

_**Concernant All About Us, le chapitre ci dessous se déroule en Novembre. Uuuh, tout flashbacks/pensées/souvenirs de Santana est mis en italique et est précédé de "***" puis vous retrouverez ces charmantes étoiles à la fin du passage. **_

_**Ah, et j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'été à travaillé sur une nouvelle histoire. Je la posterai dès qu'elle me semblera lisible ^^**_

_**Sans vous faire plus attendre. Bonne lecture à vous :)**_

* * *

Fixant mon reflet pâle, j'entoure ma main dans du papier toilette et retourne calmement dans la chambre de Rachel. Personne ne se retourne à mon entrée et tout le monde reste absorbé dans leur discussion et autres activités. Seul Kurt me regarde et je lui souris, d'un demi-sourire. La vérité c'est que depuis l'accident de Rachel je ne sais plus trop comment sourire. Comme si les muscles de ma bouche n'étaient plus assez fort, plus assez habitués à se relever. C'est fou ce que l'absence d'une personne peut vous faire souffrir. Les jours ne valent plus la peine et sont remplacés peu à peu par des nuits secondaires.

Plus simple de dormir que d'accepter la réalité.

Pourtant depuis que je suis là, j'ai l'impression de courir après le sommeil. Et chaque journée se répète. Sans fin. Je me lève dans du blanc, reste au chevet de Rachel et m'endors à son chevet. Ma vie ne se résume qu'à la sienne. Ma vie n'est représentée que par cette ligne verdâtre signifiant que la brunette vit. Qui aurait pu penser. Qui aurait pu se dire en la voyant qu'elle serait destinée à passer des jours et des mois entiers dans un lit métallique. Cela n'aurait jamais dû finir de cette sorte. Elle aurait dû être réveillée, souriant, rigolant même à propos d'un accident commun, une chute dans les escaliers, une coupure en cuisine.

Mais à la place tous ce que nous avons ne sont que des bips et un visage angélique et blafard à regarder. Visage que je connais par cœur. Ce qui me manque le plus sont ses yeux, ses yeux bruns emplis de vie. La texture de sa peau me manque aussi, sa peau parfaite, son odeur douce et tellement reconnaissable, son rire, sa joie de vivre.

Elle.

Je détourne le regard, reniflant et frottant discrètement mes yeux, espérant que personne ne voit. Je respire, prenant un grand bol d'air mais cela ne suffit pas. Je suffoque sentant les larmes s'accumuler au fond de ma gorge et mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Discrètement, lentement, je sors de la chambre, encore une fois. Une fois la porte close derrière moi je me dirige d'un pas ferme et rapide vers la sortie de l'hôpital et passant les portes automatiques je m'assoie au sol, fermant les yeux.

Je respire de nouveau et l'air s'engouffre librement dans mes poumons qui me semblent étroits. Je continue de prendre des inspirations, lentement doucement, essayant de me calmer mais rien n'y fais. Je finis par craquer. Et cette faiblesse ne fait qu'augmenter ma colère. Si j'avais été forte pour elle, j'aurai pu l'aider, j'aurai pu l'épauler, j'aurai pu lui montrer que je...que je l'aimais.

Mais c'est ça le risque avec l'amour. Il faut savoir trouver les bons moments, savoir prendre son courage à deux mains et l'avouer. Je l'avais déjà fait certes, mais comment pouvait-elle être sure de mes sentiments des mois après les événements de l'année dernière ?

Pourtant j'en ai eu du temps pour lui dire.

Je soupire et relève la tête, profitant du soleil sur mon visage fatigué. Machinalement mes doigts sortent mon tabac et commencent à rouler une cigarette. Ouais, j'avais laissé tomber les paquets, à force d'en fumer un par jour mon budget en prenait un sacré coup. Au moins, là, j'avais de quoi tenir une petite semaine. La clope au bec, du mascara sur les joues, le soleil contre ma peau, je souris, me rappelant d'une scène ressemblant à cette situation.

\- _Ca va finir par te bouffer les poumons San'._

\- _Et toi le sarcasme va te grignoter le cœur Berry, faut faire gaffe quand on n'est pas habituée. _

_Un pied s'arrête à côté de moi et Rachel s'assoie ensuite. Tirant sur ma cigarette je souffle lentement la fumée, attendant qu'elle veuille bien se mettre à parler. Après l'incident chez Puck j'avais eu le droit à un silence radio de la part de Rachel et ne sachant pas quoi faire, j'avais préféré suivre ce silence de mon côté aussi. Ainsi, officiellement Quinn et Rachel étaient toujours ensembles, officieusement je me doutais que des conversations avaient eu lieu entre les deux. Et ne pas savoir me tuait. _

\- _Je crois que je ne suis plus avec Quinn. _

_Je me tourne vers elle. Le regard lointain, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, et dieu sait que j'aimerai l'embrasser mais ça ne serait pas correct, alors je prends juste sa main et la serre doucement, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. _

\- _Après ce qu'il s'est passé chez Puck, je crois qu'il est clair que…et bien, elle ne m'aime pas. La prochaine fois que je tombe amoureuse San', frappe moi dans le visage tu veux ? Réveille-moi de cet état de niaiserie totale avant que je me fasse avoir. _

_J'ouvre la bouche, attristée par les paroles sortant de la brunette mais rien ne peut sortir. Ma voix est comme coupée, submergée par ce que dit Rachel. Une triste réalité pour certain. _

\- _C'est trop douloureux San'. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour continuer à me lever le matin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un seul quart restant de mon cœur. J'ai trop mal, beaucoup trop. Je crois que le pire c'est d'avoir cru qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, qu'elle tenait à moi. Et la voir comme cela, prenant son pied avec…Avec Noah en plus. C'était une voiture de plein fouet contre mon cœur. Ou alors comme un coup de feu entre mes deux yeux. _

_Je souris tristement, au moins elle savait ce que j'avais ressenti lors des Nationales l'année dernière. Un déchirement de mon être entier. J'écrase ma cigarette contre le bitume d'un coup de talon après l'avoir laissé tomber et passe mes bras contre une Rachel tendue sans avouer que cette froideur ne lui ressemblant pas me terrifie._

\- Santana ?

\- Oui, ici Porcelaine.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je ricane et il s'assoit à mes côtés. J'en profite alors pour jeter la cigarette au sol et reposer ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Va falloir que tu sortes de cet hôpital San'. Sinon il va finir par t'emprisonner.

\- Ah quoi bon Kurt ? Que je sois ici ou autre part je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'elle. Ca fait depuis l'accident que je me repasse les évènements en boucle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi elle en est arrivé à ça, parce que ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas de faire ça. Je cherche dans les souvenirs, les larmes et autres rires quel a pu être l'élément déclencheur, la gâchette qui a fait partir la balle menant dans ce lit. Je cherche mais ne trouve pas. Et ça me bouffe Kurt. Ca me tue. Je n'en dors plus, je n'en vis pas, et…elle me manque tellement.

Il se relève doucement et me tend sa main blanche. Main que j'attrape pour me relever.

\- Tu vas sortir ce soir, et venir chez moi. Ah non non non, pas de protestations, je ne veux pas entendre. C'est Thanksgiving Santana, alors viens fêter ça hors de l'hôpital, pour une fois.

Je soupire mais finit par accepter face à sa tête de chiot craquant. Une soirée hors des murs blancs ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, après tant de temps passé au chevet de la petite brune. Ce n'était qu'un soir, un soir de détente avec des amis et de la nourriture convenable. Dire que Thanksgiving était une tradition que Rachel adorait parce qu'elle pouvait cuisiner avec ses pères, et que profiter des gens qu'elle aime était son activité favorite. Je souris à Kurt, le cœur empli de souvenir et d'une étincelle de joie nouvelle tandis que lui, me prenant par le bras, me traine de nouveau jusque dans la chambre 301.

* * *

20h tapante, je frappe doucement contre le bois de la porte d'entrée des Hummel-Hudson et Kurt m'accueille un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tendant un bouquet de fleur à Carole, je salue aussi Burt au passage et me dirige de suite vers le salon décoré par les soins de Kurt pour l'occasion. Sans surprise l'intégralité du Glee club est présent et je passe dans les bras de tout le monde, prenant soin de rester le moins longtemps possible dans ces bras empli d'une pitié mal cachée. Je veux dire, il suffit de regarder l'air de Tina et de tendre l'oreille pour entendre, parmi les chuchotements de Mercedes, le nom de Rachel et le mot d'accident.

Légèrement tremblante, je m'assois sur le bout du canapé et écoute d'une oreille la conversation de Mike, Finn et Artie à propos d'un jeu vidéo quelconque. Ou peut-être est-ce un film ? En tout cas ce nom m'est inconnu. Rapidement, je comprends que je suis de trop ici, je me lève donc d'un bond, rejoignant Kurt dans la cuisine.

« Besoin d'aide, Porcelaine ? »

Il me sourit, et me tend un plateau rempli d'amuse-gueules de toutes sortes, puis passant devant moi, les bras aussi chargé d'un plateau il part vers le salon. Je soupire et le suis, l'imitant lorsqu'il pose son propre plateau sur la table basse et sans hésiter, je retourne dans la cuisine avec lui, comme une ombre le suivant partout.

Cependant, une fois que Carole nous chasse tous les deux de la pièce, expliquant à Kurt que ses hôtes doivent être divertis mais aussi qu'elle se chargera de vérifier la dinde de temps à autre, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de celui de retourner au salon.

21h et Kurt nous invite à passer à table. Cette dernière est présidée par lui, avec à sa droite Blaine tandis que j'ai le privilège d'être à sa gauche. Mercedes se place à côté de moi, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, et c'est à ce moment que je remarque avec surprise que deux chaises restent vides.

N'aurait-il quand même pas osé ?

Jouant nerveusement avec les pointes de ma fourchette, essayant de la faire tourner sur elle-même sur la nappe crème se trouvant là je réfléchis aux chances que mes craintes soient véridiques. Burt et Carole ayant quittés la maison quelques minutes auparavant, ça ne fait aucun doute. L'air forme une boule dans mon estomac lorsqu'une voiture s'arrête de nouveau devant le garage. Une partie de moi essaie de se convaincre qu'il s'agit simplement des parents ayant oubliés quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'un jeune homme aux épaules carrées descend du véhicule, je sais de suite que ce que je craignais le plus était en train d'arriver.

Quinn et Puck franchirent la porte à l'instant même où je titubais dans les toilettes, une crise d'angoisse menaçant de faire son apparition. A croire que personne ne daignait faire attention à ça ? A croire que tout le monde prenait ces évènements comme une blague. Comme si je pouvais supporter d'être dans le même endroit qu'elle, comme si je supportais devoir assister à son air suffisant et tellement hypocrite quand elle parlerait d'elle. Comme si je n'allais pas vouloir détruire son beau visage de porcelaine pour le simple fait que mon étoile était tombée pour elle.

Je respire et m'agenouille, la tête contre le mur, le souffle court, j'essaie de faire sortir ce sentiment d'oppression qui s'immisce dans mon torse. La main contre mon thorax, je respire lentement, les yeux clos je cherche un moyen de me calmer. Imaginant l'étreinte chaude et douce de Rachel je sens mon corps se détendre tandis que ma détresse reprend peu à peu sa place habituelle, cachée sous des tas de couches imperméables à toutes émotions. Couches agissant comme des barreaux de prison, ne permettant pas à ce que je ressens de sortir.

Je me relève, plus décidée que jamais et sors de la pièce, reprenant ma place à la table comme si de rien n'était. A ma grande horreur Quinn se trouve en face de moi. Ne pas laisser ce fait me déconcentrer. Mettant en place ce masque d'indifférence si habituel sur mon visage, je commence à manger en silence la dinde préparée par les soins de Kurt.

Le début du diner se fait en silence et la tension est plus que palpable, pourtant les membres non concernés du Glee club ne se formalise pas de cette ambiance, préférant lancer des sujets de toutes parts. Le nom de Rachel n'est jamais prononcé. Pourtant il est là, flottant dans l'air, comme un esprit hantant nos souvenirs, nos âmes, nos pensées. A la fin du repas, nous suivons tous Kurt au sous-sol et y découvrons un splendide piano ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de CD de toutes sortes, rangés par ordre alphabétique. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, décrivant cet espace comme son lieu d'inspiration et de créativité. Nous rigolons tous, et une légèreté s'empare de nous. L'ambiance pesante disparait au fur et à mesure que l'alcool consommé monte dans nos organismes respectifs. Mercedes et Tina dansent lentement au milieu de la pièce, tandis que Mike et Artie regardent les albums que possèdent Kurt. Ce dernier est dans les bras de Blaine, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans l'un des sofas. Le bouclé remarque mon regard et me sourit gentiment, sourire que je lui renvoie avant de finir mon verre de vin. Au même moment la blonde traverse la moquette suivie d'un Puckerman à l'haleine surement chargée d'alcool. Pourtant il la fait tournoyer puis la rattrape dans ses bras sans problèmes. Elle rigole, d'une joie sans limites, sans remords, sans soucis de blesser des gens qui serait moins heureux, plus sombre qu'elle. Elle rit à gorge déployée et mon estomac en prend un coup, se repliant de nouveau sur lui-même. La blonde se détache des bras forts de l'homme pour se glisser derrière le piano, promenant ses doigts fins sur les touches blanches surmontées de noir. Aussitôt tout le monde s'arrête, captivé par la mélodie que joue Quinn. Mélodie plaisante aux oreilles de n'importe qui mais ne faisant que remonter un souvenir douloureux au plus profond de mon être.

_Une sonnerie de plus, un cours de moins. Simple pensée quotidienne me permettant de survivre au travers des cours de la journée pluvieuse dont nous faisait cadeau le mois de novembre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer d'apprécier mes deux heures d'entrainements avec Sue et ma journée serait enfin terminée. Posant mon sac dans les vestiaires rouges du lycée, je commence à me préparer et quitte la pièce la première en direction du gymnase aménagé spécialement pour nous à cause de la pluie et du froid d'aujourd'hui. _

_Après deux heures et demies d'entrainements intenses et de cris dans tous les sens, Coach Sylvester décide enfin de nous laisser partir, maudissant chacune d'entre nous pour le temps perdu, pour les enchainements ratés et au-dessus de ça, pour l'absence de Fabray. Comme d'habitude, c'était de la faute de notre incompétence si mademoiselle Quinn Lucy Fabray avait décidée de se teindre les cheveux en rose et de quitter les Cheerios, préférant s'intoxiquer les poumons à coups de clopes et autres substances douteuse qui trainent chez les Skanks. _

_Il n'est que 19h mais la nuit est déjà tombée. Ainsi, se trouver dans un des couloirs vide de McKinley alors qu'il fait noir dehors est un sentiment très étrange de puissance et de peur. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'arrêter mes pas lorsque je distingue une mélodie venant de l'auditorium. Doucement, je pousse les lourdes portes de celui-ci et c'est sans surprise que je trouve Rachel, assise au piano, concentrée sur des notes qu'elle déchiffre. La scène est légèrement éclairée tandis que la partie spectateur est plongée dans le noir absolu. Je pose mon sac sur l'un des sièges du fond, m'asseyant quelques rangées plus loin. _

_La mélodie ne m'est que trop reconnaissable, et mon cœur se tort lorsque je réalise que Rachel sanglote sans bruit, répétant toujours les mêmes notes, laissant ses doigts peser sur les touches, créant des pauses entre chaque sons. Je distingue sans mal les larmes perler de son visage, les imaginant s'écraser sur le noir des touches. Terrible chanson qu'elle joue sans avoir la force d'y mettre les paroles. Seule la mélodie suffit pour faire passer son message. _

_Elle abandonne. _

_Elle cesse le combat. Arrête d'essayer de garder la lionne. Elle la laisse s'en aller, lui permet d'être heureuse avec quiconque. A cause des récents évènements, à cause de la fatigue de se battre seule. Elle est là, sur son piano, pleurant sans savoir qu'à quelques mètres, je suis là. Cachée dans le noir, le cœur battant comme jamais et les larmes se coinçant dans mes cils. J'ai l'impression d'être de trop, d'avoir fait un pas énorme dans son intimité. Pourtant, je suis incapable de bouger, de faire demi-tour et de m'en aller, de la laisser, d'oublier. Non, je suis là, médusée, paralysée par ce piano et cette vision._

_Peu à peu la musique s'estompe, laissant place au bruit distinctif de Rachel pleurant. Ses mains passent le long de son visage, essuyant les gouttes d'eaux récalcitrantes, les remplaçants par de légères trainées noires de maquillage. Je reste là, fixée sur mon siège, ne sachant quoi faire, comment réagir. _

_Elle se lève, je l'imite. Elle se dirige vers la sortie côté coulisse et je tends la main vers elle, comme avec l'espoir d'attraper la sienne. La porte claque me sortant de ma torpeur et je reprends mes affaires, accélérant mes pas vers le parking, bien décidée à lui parler. Seules nos voitures sont toujours garées. La sienne est éclairée, une des portes est grande ouverte pourtant je n'aperçois pas Rachel à l'intérieur. Sans hésiter je cours sous la pluie jusqu'à sa voiture. C'est là que je la vois, agenouillée à terre, ramassant des feuilles trempées. Je soupire et m'accroupis à sa hauteur, commençant à l'aider. De suite son visage se relève vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux rouges. Je lui souris et attrape les dernières feuilles, remarquant qu'il s'agit de partitions de musique dont l'encre coule librement, entrainée par les gouttes de pluie. _

_Je pose les feuilles sur son sac, au chaud dans sa voiture et m'apprête à parler lorsque la brunette embrasse ma joue, murmurant un merci avant de grimper dans le véhicule et de le démarrer. Me laissant là, sous une averse violente, dans une incompréhension totale. _

* * *

**_En écrivant, pour moi, la chanson que Rachel jouait au piano, c'est "Say Something", après chacun est libre de choisir la chanson qu'il veut. En espérant encore que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos retours avec impatience (:_**


End file.
